Redfox
by TciddaEmina
Summary: When Acnologia attacks Tenrou Island something was lost. A soul shared by two who should never have been separated, and now one half was gone. He would not rest until he was reunited with what was taken from him. THIS IS SLASH, Gajeel/Harry, Harry is not Harry, incest, Kissing and Groping, Bad!Wizards, etc. (T? M? I'm not totally sure, there is Incest so probably M)


Title: _Redfox_

Summary: _When Acnologia attacks Tenrou Island and disappears someone sets out to find it. Six years he achieves his goal. SLASH, Gajeel/Harry, Harry is not Harry, non-explicit incest, Bad!Wizards, etc. _

Disclaimer: _I own neither Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, thank blah, if I did I probably would have killed off the characters I didn't like._

Warnings: _SLASH, boyxboy, non-explicit incest, minor masochism, kissing and slight groping, blood magic, mentions of kidnapping and evil!Order of the Phoenix._

* * *

Wings of blood held him aloft in the sky from where he looked down upon the island.

Tenrou Island. It had taken him 6 year to find it but not he was here.

Spreading his arms he commanded his power.

"_Redfox Ability: Bloody Mist Bloom"_

As the words left his lips the red haze that surrounded fell, descending quickly onto the forested island beneath and spread over the land.

Closing his eyes he extended his senses into the mist, feeling everything it touched.

With every second he could feel it growing larger and could see the people it touched, most of them injured and all in possession of identical tattoos.

The same one that adorned his uncovered hip.

Fairy Tail.

They were his nakama. Members of his guild and people he had sworn to protect.

Most of them were strangers to him. Only heard of from the few stories he had heard from the remaining guild members after their strongest mages had been lost to a battle to the Black Dragon; Acnologia.

One of them was not, and that was who he had come here to find.

As more and more of his unknown nakama entered his mist, but the one he sought to find did not, he became anxious.

Putting more of his power into the magic, powering the mist to grow large more quickly, he let out a small cry of victory as he finally, _finally_, found the one person he had searched the earth for.

Gajeel. His brother, friend, lover and soulmate.

They had been born on the same day, in the same hour, born as twins sharing one soul. Their parents had been mages of the Earth Land living in the kingdom of Seven.

Nine months later they had been separated, him being taken from his brother and brought to a world not his own to fight a war he was prophesied to win.

Almost 17 years later his brother was member of Fairy Tail and he still hadn't found his way home.

That was when Acnologia had attacked, the dragon once again separating the brothers more than they had thought possible.

He smiled and dissipated the blood mist, no longer needing it now that he had located Gajeel.

With a shift of his wings he found himself plummeting towards the gigantic tree in the center of Tenrou Island, which he had been hovering above.

Swerving in the air, he glided through the air. Aiming himself straight at his brother's location.

A he drew closer he felt the bond he shared with his brother growing stronger.

Soon he was only moments away from his brother, flying just above the treetops.

Green eyes searched the woods, soon spotting the object of his desire.

Releasing the magic that materialized his wings, he plummeted to the earth.

Dropping through the trees he narrowly avoiding the branches that sought to rip at him.

He braced for impact and landed in a crouch. The force jarred his body and sent numb pain up through his legs.

Looking up from his crouch, he righted himself and grinned at the rustle of moving leaves and running footsteps that approached.

In seconds a figure appeared out of the trees.

Gajeel was black and imposing. His long spiked hair and studded body making an intimidating sight.

One moment they stood staring, slitted red eyes meeting jeweled emerald, the next their bodies were pressed together.

It was a brutal kiss, rough and carnal. Gajeel's fanged teeth biting at his lips and his tongue ravaging his soulmates mouth.

A low moan echoed from his throat as his brothers strong fingers danced across his skin, leaving trails of heavy desire wherever he touched.

Grinding hips exposing the beginnings of arousal shared between the brothers, bringing forth lustful groans from both men.

His fingers found themselves entwined in his brothers wild hair, yanking roughly at the silky strands.

After what seemed like an age they were forced to pull apart for air. For a brief second they were connected by a bridge of spit as their mouths gasped for breath and eyes darkened with lust.

"...brother I- nngh!" The sound tore itself from his throat as Gajeel bit down on the juncture of his neck, drawing blood and invoking his lover's masochistic tendencies.

"-Gajeel! Just... stop for a second yeah?" He finally managed to speak breathlessly.

His brother frowned, displeased at being forced to stop.

"What?" Gajeel growled, his voice husky with arousal.

"I- I... It's been six years and-" He began

"You're with someone else?" He demanded possessively, muscled arms tightening almost painfully around his lover's body.

"What? No! Of course not! Merlin, where did that come from?" He huffed in amusement at his sibling's jealous temper.

Gajeel's metal studded brows furrowed in confusion, what was his brother going on about? Sunlight filtered through the tree canopy, glinting lightly off the metal and drawing attention.

"...Then why were you talking like you wanted to stop?"

"I just thought that... It doesn't matter. It was just a nightmare" He finally sighed.

"Then shut up" His brother murmured softly. "You're mine, nothing else matters"

With that Harry Potter, born Harsel Redfox, grinned at his brother and leant in for another kiss.

"Always yours, Gajeel"

/_FIN_/

* * *

_A.N: BWAHAHAHA! It's alive! It's alive! Ok I'm a bit exited, I must admit. But this is, after all, the first fanfiction I have written and _completed_ (note the emphasis on the word complete). It's not beta-ed, it is my first story so I'm not exactly too sure how to go about it at this point, so any advice would be happily accepted. _

_Reviews are love, so don't be shy. Mind you, good reviews are love, flames are not. _

_TciddaEmina._


End file.
